


intertwined; heat

by birdseverglow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but he doesn't really think much he just feels things, first person from yug's pov, non descriptive, word vomit inspired by my love for bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdseverglow/pseuds/birdseverglow
Summary: skin, heat





	

**Author's Note:**

> my main drive for this was my love for bambam and my need to express that in some way. the title is a song by dodie (doddleoddle on youtube) here's a link to her video for intertwined https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaHrWLCUmfc and here's a link for her analysis of the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bfBcuXOCx4

i felt your skin on my skin, your hands gripping my hips.

you looked ethereal. my chest was tight as i looked up at you, i was aware of everything around me at once whilst simultaneously managing to ignore everything except you.

i felt the distance between you and i become less, the heat you radiated binding us together.

your sweet toned moans turned low grunts and whines as you bounced, pleasure too intense to keep the right posture.

i felt your breath on my neck as you spoke words i was too in love to understand.

your ticklish words echoed around the empty room, burying themselves into the chorus of groans and ‘yes baby’s. i grinned as you screamed out, beautiful lips stretching into a perfect ‘o.’

i felt an intense fire combined with tightness deep in my stomach, your lips dancing with mine and my struggle for breath.

you coaxed me through and through, moaning as i filled you, your pace hardly faltering. as you pulled away from me, my eyes focused on you. your hair was damp and in every direction, your lips were swollen and red, your chest littered with purple bruises, that were all my doing.

i felt your heart beating steadily, pressed against my hand as i pulled you in, “i’m so in love with you, bam.”

“me too baby.” you mumbled, your eyelids slowly faltering.


End file.
